


Vielleicht

by Morwen



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fluff, I know it’s short but, M/M, and that’s just not acceptable, my take on their relationship, there are like zero German fics about these two
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: Eine Geschichte über zwei Männer, die es nicht gewohnt sind, längerfristige Beziehungen zu führen, und gemeinsam lernen, eine aufzubauen. Oder auch: über die Bedeutung eines Wortes in verschiedenen Situationen.





	Vielleicht

**Author's Note:**

> Ehm, ja. Wie schon erwähnt fiel mir ein eklatanter Mangel an deutschsprachigen Geschichten zu diesem Pairing auf, woran ich dringend etwas ändern musste. Und wenn es nur gnadenloser, karieserregender Fluff ist. ;)

Am Anfang war es nur ein Spiel.

Dass der Tevinteraner mit diesem Tanz ebenso vertraut war, wie er, wurde dem Eisernen Bullen schon nach wenigen Minuten in seiner Gesellschaft bewusst. Dorian wusste genau, an welcher Stelle der Konversation er lachen musste, wann er zweideutige Bemerkungen machen oder ihm laszive Blicke aus schwarz umrandeten Augen zuwerfen musste.

Und der Qunari ging darauf ein, denn warum auch nicht? Der Mann war ihm sympathisch; er war intelligent, hatte Humor und war obendrein verdammt attraktiv. Er hatte schon weniger interessante Männer mit in sein Bett genommen, und bei Dorian hatte er zudem das sichere Gefühl, dass er nicht nur Erfahrung mit Sex hatte, sondern dass sie dabei auch eine Menge Spaß haben würden.

Als er sich am Ende des Abends schließlich von seinem Platz in der Taverne erhob und den anderen beiläufig fragte, ob er nicht Interesse hätte, ihre Unterhaltung woanders fortzuführen, war er darum nicht überrascht, als Dorian ihm unter langen Wimpern hervor einen Blick zuwarf und antwortete:

„Vielleicht habe ich das.“

Er sah Krem im Hintergrund nur die Augen verdrehen, doch das änderte nichts an der Vorfreude, die er empfand, als er den Raum verließ und zu seinem Zimmer ging, um sich auf sein Bett zu setzen und abzuwarten. Als sich nur wenige Minuten später wie erwartet die Tür öffnete, begann er zu lächeln und hob den Kopf.

„Hallo Dorian.“

 

~

 

Der Eiserne Bulle glaubte nicht daran, dass es den perfekten Partner gab.

Jede seiner Liebschaften hatte ihre eigenen Reize und jede erforderte eine andere Strategie, um sich und seinem Partner Befriedigung zu verschaffen. Doch es war immer eine willkommene Abwechslung, an jemanden zu geraten, der wusste, was er tat, und den er nicht geduldig durch jeden Schritt führen musste.

Dorian eroberte ihn mit dem gleichen Enthusiasmus, mit dem er sich auch auf dem Schlachtfeld ins Gefecht stürzte. Der Eiserne Bulle wusste, dass seine Größe für viele seiner Partner eine Herausforderung war, doch der Tevinteraner ließ sich davon nicht einschüchtern, ganz im Gegenteil. Er war derjenige, der den Qunari dazu aufforderte, ihn ausgiebig vorzubereiten, der die Arme um seinen breiten Nacken schlang und ihn ermutigte weiterzumachen, als er schließlich in ihn eindrang. Es war heiß und eng und absolut perfekt, und der Blick der sturmgrauen Augen löste sich nie von seinem Gesicht, während er sich in ihm bewegte. Und dem Eisernen Bullen wurde auf einmal bewusst, dass es viel zu intim war für etwas, das eine einmalige Sache hätte sein sollen.

Als Dorian schließlich erschöpft und mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen den Kopf auf seine Brust bettete und der Eiserne Bulle ihn in einem plötzlichen Moment der Schwäche fragte, ob er Lust hätte, diesen Abend zu wiederholen, spürte er ein warmes Flattern in seinem Bauch, als Dorian leise auflachte und entgegnete:

„Wenn du mir wenigstens einen Tag Zeit gibst, um mich zu erholen... vielleicht.“

 

~

 

Aus einem Abend wurden zwei, dann drei, dann ein Dutzend.

Der Eiserne Bulle begann mit der Zeit, seine anderen Liebschaften zu vernachlässigen, und Dorian mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken. Dabei hatten ihn gleichbleibende Partner in der Vergangenheit nie gereizt. Er konnte die Anzahl der Personen, mit denen er mehr als einmal geschlafen hatte, an einer Hand abzählen, und er vermutete, dass es Dorian ähnlich ging. Der andere schien ebenso wie er davon auszugehen, dass sie irgendwann den Punkt erreichen würden, an dem sie genug voneinander hatten und sich langweilen würden.

Doch dieser Moment kam nicht, und der Qunari beschloss schließlich, bis dahin einfach zu genießen, was sie hatten... was auch immer es war.

Denn sie wagten beide nicht, über die Art ihrer Beziehung zu sprechen oder ihr gar einen Namen zu geben.

Und für eine Weile funktionierte es.

 

~

 

Die Schlacht um Adamant war blutig und verlustreich, und sie erinnerte den Eisernen Bullen viel zu sehr an die endlosen Gefechte in Seheron.

Selbst Cadashs sonst so grenzenloser Optimismus ließ nach, als der Drache auftauchte, und mit grimmiger Miene schwang sie ihre Streitaxt, während um sie herum die Männer und Frauen starben, die geschworen hatten, sie zu beschützen. Es dauerte lange, bis sie in das Zentrum der Festung vorgedrungen waren und die Angreifer zurückgedrängt hatte, doch schließlich fiel auch der Drache – und mit ihm die Inquisitorin und ein Teil ihrer engsten Vertrauten.

Der Qunari entging im letzten Moment demselben Schicksal, doch andere hatten weniger Glück.

Während er in den grünen Mahlstrom hinabstarrte, der auch Dorian verschlungen hatte, hörte er Krem an seine Seite treten und leise fragen:

„Glaubst du, sie haben überlebt...?“

Der Eiserne Bulle sah ihn nicht an.

„Ich weiß es nicht“, entgegnete er mit steinerner Miene. Dann wandte er sich ab. „Vielleicht.“

 

~

 

Das seltsame Ziehen in seiner Brust ließ erst wieder nach, als der Inquisitor wenige Stunden später wieder im Hof der Festung erschien, zusammen mit allen anderen, die verschollen gewesen waren.

Dorian wirkte zu Tode erschöpft, doch er war unverletzt, und der Eiserne Bulle ignorierte seinen schwachen Protest, als er ihn in seine Arme zog und an sich drückte. Und er spürte, wie sich Dorian einen Moment später entspannte und die Umarmung erwiderte, als würde er wissen, was in diesem Augenblick in ihm vorging.

Und der Qunari fragte sich plötzlich, wie sie eigentlich diesen Punkt erreicht hatten, ohne dass er es gemerkt hatte.

 

~

 

Als sie sich in dieser Nacht in der Enge ihres Zeltes liebten, war Dorian ungewohnt ruhig und nachgiebig. Er seufzte leise, während die Hände des Eisernen Bullen über seinen Körper wanderten und sich versicherten, dass nichts gebrochen war, dass dies immer noch der gleiche Mann war, den er in zahllosen Nächten auf der Himmelsfeste in den Armen gehalten hatte.

Er schien zu spüren, dass der Eiserne Bulle diese Berührungen brauchte – dass er diese _Sicherheit_ brauchte – und zum ersten Mal war sich der Qunari nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch mehr für den anderen empfand, als reine Sympathie.

 

~

 

Der Eiserne Bulle konnte nicht sagen, was ihm am Halamshiral am meisten gefiel: der Wein, die Intrigen oder die Gelegenheit, Dorian in dieser Umgebung aufblühen zu sehen. Der andere Mann tanzte, scherzte und flirtete schamlos mit jeder Hofdame und jedem Chevalier von Rang, und es war ein Genuss, ihn dabei zu beobachten.

Als Dorian am Ende des Abends zu ihm auf den Balkon hinaustrat, war von seiner Hochstimmung jedoch nichts mehr übrig und müde lehnte er sich an die Balustrade.

„Was“, sagte der Eiserne Bulle amüsiert, „war das etwa schon alles? Ich bin mir sicher, dass im Ballsaal noch die ein oder andere edle Dame auf einen Tanz mit dir hofft.“

„Das mag sein“, erwiderte Dorian und lachte leise. Dann hob er den Kopf und der Qunari sah einen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, den er nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte. „Vielleicht sehne ich mich im Moment aber auch einfach nur nach _wirklich_ guter Gesellschaft...“

Der Eiserne Bulle gab keine Antwort. Doch als der andere sich einen Moment später an ihn lehnte, legte er einen Arm um ihn, und schweigend sahen sie auf die Festlichkeiten herab, bis die ersten Sterne verblassten.

 

~

 

„Meinst du, wir sind morgen noch hier, um unseren Sieg zu feiern...?“, fragte der Eiserne Bulle, als der Himmel über ihnen erneut aufriss und der Horizont sich verdunkelte.

„Vielleicht“, erwiderte Dorian und nahm seine Hand. Ihre Finger verschränkten sich wie von selbst, als hätten sie es bereits unzählige Male getan.

Dann sah er auf und schenkte dem Qunari ein Lächeln.

„Lass es uns herausfinden.“

Und mit diesen Worten folgten sie Cadash ein letztes Mal in die Schlacht.

 

~

 

Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen ließen die Fenster in ihrem Zimmer bunt aufleuchten, als die Festlichkeiten schließlich vorüber waren und sie sich zum Schlafen zurückzogen.

Es war mittlerweile eine alltägliche Routine geworden, sich auszuziehen und sich gemeinsam unter der Bettdecke aneinanderzuschmiegen. Doch trotz ihrer Erschöpfung schliefen sie nicht sofort ein. Stattdessen fuhr der Eiserne Bulle sacht mit der Hand über Dorians Flanke und konnte einmal mehr sein Glück nicht fassen. Denn etwas anderes als Glück konnte es nicht sein, dass dieser tapfere, scharfsinnige und attraktive Mann beschlossen hatte, einem einäugigen Tal-Vashoth die Treue zu schwören. Oder...?

_Könnte das, was sie Liebe nennen, der Grund sein, warum wir nicht genug voneinander bekommen...?_

Erst als er Dorians Lächeln sah und die Wärme und Zuneigung in seinem Blick, wurde dem Eisernen Bullen bewusst, dass er seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Der andere hob die Hand und legte sie sanft an seine Wange, bevor er den Kopf hob und ihn küsste.

„Oh, ich bin mir nicht sicher“, murmelte Dorian gegen seine Lippen.

„Vielleicht...?“


End file.
